


A Pain In the Ass

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, for Neo_Nebula, for the ff7 fanwork exchange '19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: For Neo_Nebula in the FF7 Fanwork Exchange '19!This was the prompt:Yazoo sustains a very painful injury to his buttocks. He is struggling with pain and embarrassment as he continues on to try to find Mother with his brothers. Someone knows about his injury and is doctoring him, but he is trying to keep it a secret from everyone else, which is difficult with the pain. Yazoo is submissive and cute. LozxYazoo pairing is okay. Fanfic preferred. Also, I request that he and his brothers are remnants and not clones.No gore or much to do with genitalia. NSFW is fine.





	A Pain In the Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neo_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Nebula/gifts).



It was convenient, really, to have someone to blame everything that went wrong in your life on but this time it really was Big Brother's fault. 

That’s what Yazoo told himself when he and Loz heeded Kadaj’s command and sped away from Cloud in the wilderness, calling the Shadow Creepers back with them. 

“We made our point.” Kadaj said pleased as they reunited. Loz beamed and Yazoo tried to smile as well; Kadaj mostly didn’t acknowledge their work at all so those words were as good as praise. 

But it was hard to to focus when his behind was aching as if he’d set fire to it. 

Mother damn Big Brother! This was all his fault. If he hadn’t been driving *just* there and if he hadn’t swirled *just* towards Yazoo so that Yazoo had had no choice really but to flip his own bike over the hero then…..then he wouldn’t have landed badly and his ass wouldn’t be a bruised mess right now. 

If it had only been his leg, or arm or chest or any other body part that had taken the damage then he could have just told the others what had happened. Loz would have gotten misty eyes with worry and fussed over him. Kadaj would have rolled his eyes an bandaged him under guise of ‘keeping them in fighting condition’. But his butt….he just couldn’t admit to that. It was too damn embarrassing. 

He looked up and realized that Kadaj was giving him a querying glance. 

“Are you hurt?” He frowned and Loz’ head snapped around too quickly. 

“Of course not.” He tried to sniff haughty and hoped it didn’t come out painfully. 

“You are looking...strange. And you are leaning up from your bike.”

“I’m fine,” he snapped and was glad for all of their pale demeanours when he forced himself to sit back down. “Are we staying here for the night?”

Kadaj stared at him for a few more heartbeats before shaking his head. 

“No. We’ll return to the hideout. I will tell you the plans for tomorrow there. Move out.” And with that he revved his bike and took of. Loz gave Yazoo another worried glance before hurrying after and Yazoo had no choice but to follow. 

His behind ached massively by the time they reached the hideout - a small abandoned shed they had furnished somewhat with salvaged or stolen goods - and the dirt and gravel roads had done nothing to lessen it. 

Getting off the bike was a new kind of torture all by itself and then he had to walk inside. He could only pray to Mother that it would be better by morning.

Kadaj had flopped onto the worn out old couch and started waving a finger in the air as he explained his plan. Loz sat next to him, attentive if not really comprehending all of it. Yazoo leaned against the wall and tried not to grit his teeth too loud. 

“...and that will show them Mother’s power! We will ascend as….Yazoo, sit down.” Annoyed, Kadaj glared at the squirming remnant. 

Yazoo shrugged, feigning a carelessness hs most certainly didn’t feel. He had a disconcerting feeling blood was dripping down his thigh. 

“I prefer standing. We’ve been on the bikes all day.”

Kadaj’s eyes narrowed, making them even more cat like. 

“Sit. Down.”

He couldn’t very well ignore an outright command. Desperately concious of how stilted his movements were, how far from his normal smooth gait, Yazoo took the few steps over to the others and sat down on the couch. 

A hoarse sound escaped him as his buttocks hit the couch. 

“You are hurt!” Loz got to his feet so fast he was just a blue blurr and the next second Yazoo was hoisted into the air with Loz’ hands tearing at his clothes. 

“Get off me, you oaf! I am fine! It’s nothing!” He managed to get free even though all he wanted was to relax into the strong embrace and let someone take care of him. But not….there. The thought made his cheeks burn.

“It’s not nothing. Yazoo, take of your coat.” Kadaj had scrambled up on his knees in the sofa and his normal pout was replaced with a look of...concern? Damn it! This was exactly what Yazoo had tried to avoid, to draw attention away from Mother and the plan and make them worry about him instead. But there were no arguing with the look on Kadaj’s face. 

Slowly he peeled of his gloves, then the long coat. Loz was hovering around him like a nervous mountain, eyes scouring over every inch of his body and sagging with relief when he saw nothing but the normal smooth skin. 

Kadaj, however, were not so easily fooled. 

“Pants as well.”

“No.” Yazoo took a step back and bumped into Loz chest; reflexively he turned around and buried his face in the open jacket, between smooth pecs. 

Kadaj must have made a gesture for Loz’ arms closed in around him - not harsh or frightening, but steady and protecting. 

And Kadaj’s hands reached for his pant lining. 

Yazoo thought he’d die of mortification and refused to look as the pants fell down his waist. He heard Loz’ quicky indrawn breath and vaguely wondered how bad it could be? Nowhere near as horrible as his embarrassment, he was sure. 

Kadaj tskt and ran a finger along the smooth buttock. Yazoo flinched. 

“You are bleeding here. It’s a small wound though. Skin must have split a little when you landed. A Cure will take care of it.”

“And Yaz,” Loz breathed. “You have *so many* bruises! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I…” but he couldn’t explain in words that Loz would understand and Kadaj of course needed no explanation. The shadows in the room took on strange shapes as their leader activated his green materia. 

Cool, blissful magic ran down Yazoo’s behind, brining utter relief with it. He could feel a few cm of skin closing and bruises disappearing and exhaled, shakingly. 

Still embarrassed he stepped back from Loz - and gave a shout of pain. The bruises and cut might be gone, but something still hurt. 

“What is it?” Loz asked worried but Kadaj only shrugged helplessly, glaring at the Materia that had failed to work as he requested. 

“It’s...probably just a stretch.” Yazoo shifted his feet. “I will be fine, I…” He got no further before he was lifted up in the air again as Loz grabbed him gently. The biggest remnant gently but firmly pushed a protesting Kadaj to the floor with his boot and then placed Yazoo belly down on the sofa. 

“I’m going to give you a massage. It will help.” Straddling Yazoo’s legs, Loz effectively pinned him down. 

“Massage his butt?” Kadaj almost smirked as he got to his feet. 

“Why not? It’s a muscle, isn’t it?”

“I don’t need….” But his protests died off as Loz started kneading his buttocks, carefully at first, then firmer. A small moan escaped him and he forgot all about his embarrassment. 

Kadaj looked on for a second, with a strange smile on his face. Then he reached out and smacked his hand on a pale buttock, leaving a red hand print and making Yazoo yelp. 

“Remember that Yazoo,” he said as he sauntered away. “Next time you think of lying to me.”


End file.
